Le reflet du miroir
by Titimaya
Summary: Qui se cache derrière ce miroir? Je veux retrouver ma vie !
1. Intro

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Comme toujours des qu'un nouvel événement s'approche ou me touche de près je me remets a écrire. Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fictions, je n'ai tout simplement plus pour le moment les inspirations nécessaires pour les terminer mais promis je m'y attele. **

**Ma dernière fic "quand maladie rime avec amour" a connue sa petite notoriété et je vous en remercie, surtout pour tout les messages de soutiens suite au décès de ma grand mère. **

**L'envie d'écrire aujourd'hui, la naissance prochaine de mes deux garçons! Courage chérie plus que deux semaines.**

**assez de blabla ;) place à la lecture. Juste une mise en bouche comme**

** d'hab pour avoir vos avis sur le " je continue" oui/non?**

* * *

_Je ne cesse de griffonner les reflets de mon passé. Essayant par la mine de retracer les moindres détails qui se succèdent dans ma mémoire._

_Une des seules choses dont je crois me souvenir est mon prénom, et encore je n'en suis pas certaine. Pourtant, c'est comme cela que les gens m'appelle..._

**\- Emma, c'est l'heure de vos médicaments..**.

_Je pose mon crayon et m'approche de l'infirmière tout de blanc vêtue sans opposer le moindre sentiment. J'attrape le petit gobelet et avant d'en avaler le contenu je ne cesse de lui répéter._

**\- vous savez que je ne suis pas folle...**

**\- mais oui bien sur ! ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira beaucoup mieux après vos cachets.**

**\- je sais que je ne suis pas folle !** _Dis je d'un ton plus soutenu._

**\- mais oui Emma, je sais vous êtes la fille de blanche neige et de son prince charmant. Dit elle en rigolant.**

_Je m'exécute et avale les pilules, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. Je tire la langue pour lui montrer ma cavité buccale, elle sourit et disparaît. Je me retourne et recrache les intrus de ma bouche. Je ne suis pas folle, je sais qui je suis. Je suis Emma ,la fille d'un des couples les plus célèbres de la forêt enchantée._

_Je fixe à nouveau le dessin qui recouvre le sol de ma chambre. Deux yeux charbonneux.. Ce regard.. Je m'accroche à lui.. Je sais qu'il existe quelque part, je le sais..je le sens... Je ne sais pas a qui il est mais il ne cesse de hanter mes nuits.._

_Même si tout les soirs se ressemblent , j'éteins la lumière et m'installe aussi confortablement que possible sur un lit passé d'âge. Me rappelant sans cesse que ma place n'est pas ici j'essaye de trouver le sommeil.. En vain.._

_C'est lorsque je retrouve ce regard..qui me guide.. Ces murmures qui scandant mon prénom...je comprends que je suis en train de rêver. Je suis encore et toujours dans ce manoir, qui resplendit de fraîcheur. J'y avance doucement même si la sensation d'avoir vécue entre ces murs me parcoure le corps. Mes yeux se posent dans chaque recoin essayant de capturer l'essence même de cette vaste pièce.._

**\- Emma...**

_Cette voix, je me retourne pour connaître son propriétaire, mais personne, que le vide, le néant... Je ne suis plus dans le salon. Une chambre.. Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglent, une main au dessus de mes yeux, je cherche un indice, où suis je ? Chez qui? Un rire d'enfant , de mère, je me précipite à la fenêtre que j'aperçois enfin, mais mon regard échoue inlassablement sur cette forêt noire, vaste sans âme._

_Et alors que je sens la fin du rêve approcher, une voix d'enfant me surprend.. Je n'ose pas bouger ni me retourner de peur de le faire fuir._

**\- n'es pas peur 'ma.. On te retrouvera..toujours..**

_Mes larmes montent, je me retourne pour l'apercevoir.. Mais la seule chose que je vois__c'est un dragon lancer ces flammes dans ma direction ! Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de moi. Le filet de lumière qui traverse les barreaux de ma chambre me rappelle que je suis encore et toujours dans ce foutu hopital de fou..._

_A vos Reviews ㈳2_


	2. Jeudi

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour cet accueil, et désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour ce deuxième chapitre. Mais entre une femme toujours enceinte et un nouveau boulot j'ai pas vraiment le temps à l'écriture. Bref on s'en fout de ma vie ;) **

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi et comme tout les jeudis, il y a l'après midi activités. L'ouverture de la porte de ma chambre se fait à 10h tapante. Je suis toujours allongée sur mon lit quand l'infirmière me fait face.

**\- Allez Swan !** _Crache t'elle de façon arrogante_.

Je suis d'humeur joueuse et ne veux pas accéder à sa demande faite si gentiment. Le regard toujours fixé au plafond, les bras le long du corps, je ne bouge pas d'un iota.

**\- Swan ! Bon sang tu vas m'écouter ! **

**\- ...**

**\- Oh ! ... Et puis merde tu ne veux pas venir reste là, j'en ai rien à secouer..**

Elle claque la porte et me laisse seule dans mon délire. Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres.. Je n'aime pas cet endroit.. Je me demande encore comment je me suis retrouvée là.. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me souvenir de mon arrivée ici il y a quasiment un an.

Flashback...

_**"Jeune femme la trentaine retrouvée à peine consciente après un choc frontale avec un camion. Le chauffeur est très choqué et dit qu'elle est sortie de nulle part avec sa voiture.. Plusieurs fractures et contusions.. La sat est en chute libre.. Vite bloc 2.."**_

Arrr... J'ouvre les yeux et n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment tout cela est arrivé. Je peux encore ressentir les sensations de mon corps gelé, sur ce brancard.. Du froid qui me prend les os... De la douleur qui me parcourt le corps.. Je me souviens très bien de ces deux hommes qui m'ont amenés à l'hôpital en me demandant de ne pas les quitter.. Je me souviens de ce qui a suivi.. Mais rien rien avant ce foutu accident ! Je sais que je peux y arriver j'en suis quasi certaine.

Je me lève à la hâte et rejoins finalement la salle commune. Je déteste cet endroit. C'est froid, lugubre, ça gueule dans tout les coins. Ils sont quasiment tous agglutinés devant un vieux poste de télévision qui retranscrit des images en noir et blanc sans le son. C'est pitoyable ! Je me rapproche de la fenêtre et essaye de me persuader que je ne suis pas comme eux.. Sérieusement regardez les? Et voilà que je deviens comme eux je me mets à vous parler, vous êtes qui d'abord? Putain à croire que finalement je suis faite du même bois que tout ces gens.

**\- Emma ?**

Je me retourne pour voir qui me demande, je sais que je connais cette voix, je l'entends tout les jeudis après midi.

**\- Doc..**

**\- On y va?** _Me dit il gentiment._

Je le suis sans rien dire jusqu'à son bureau. Après tout si quelqu'un peut bien m'aider ici je suis sûre que c'est lui. Je m'installe sur un grand fauteuil. Lui me faisant fasse avec son petit sourire et son calepin, prêt a prendre en notes tout ce que je pourrais lui dire.

**\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui Emma ?**

**\- Comme tout les jours doc..**

**\- C'est à dire?**

**\- A votre avis ! je suis enfermée ici H 24, je tourne en rond, je veux récupérer ma vie !**

**\- De quelle vie voulez vous reprendre le chemin Emma ?**

**\- De la mienne, évidemment, je veux voir mon fils grandir...**

**\- Votre fils? Emma je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.. Vous souvenez vous d'une chose qui date avant votre accident ?**

**\- Je..Non.. J'en sais rien.. Je fais ce putain de rêve et...**

**\- Dites moi.. De quoi avez vous rêvé?**

**\- Je.. J'étais encore dans ce foutu manoir, tout beau tout propre, le genre d'endroit qui respire le bien être.. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je rêve de cette baraque..mais là..c'était différent..**

**\- En quoi cela était il différent ?**

**\- Sa voix m'a attiré.. Douce..suave...rassurante..**

**\- Emma.. Vous parlez de votre fils?**

**\- Non ! D'elle.. Cette femme qui m'attire.. Je suis presque sûr que c'est son regard.. Ces yeux m'envoutent.. Je l'ai entendue je l'ai suivie et puis il n'y avait personne mais je sais pas l'expliquer je la sentais prés de moi. Et puis je l'ai entendu lui..**

**\- Votre fils ?**

**\- oui ! Qui d'autre ! Au début j'ai eu peur de me retourner, puis il m'a appelée maman , je me suis alors retournée et un putain de dragon m'a foncé dessus et puis je me suis réveillée.**

**\- Vous dites qu'il vous à appelé maman, vous en êtes bien certaine ?**

**\- Je .. ´fin il à pas dit explicitement mais je l'ai compris comme ça. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire qu'ils me retrouveront toujours..**

**\- ils ?**

**\- Ouai.. J'en ai marre Doc !**

**\- très bien, je vous dis à jeudi prochain Emma.**

**\- Ouai ouai c'est ça !**

Je quitte ce putain de bureau et repars me réfugier dans ma chambre, où son regard m'attend toujours peint sur le sol.

POV DOCTEUR..

J'attrape mon enregistreur et dicte mon compte rendu..

" **_Sujet Emma Swan... De plus en plus perturbée, son côté sauveuse commence à ressortir. Demande un changement de traitement plus fort afin d'obstruer ces souvenirs qui tentent à nouveau de s'infiltrer dans la partie consciente de son cerveau.. Commence à se souvenir du manoir de l'Evil Queen de Storybrooke, et de son fils Henry.. Le sujet semble de plus en plus instable et pourrais compromettre l'avancée du projet. Mise sous surveillance en attendant les nouvelles instructions.._**"

Je sens que la sauveuse va compromettre notre projet. J'introduis la petite cassette dans l'enveloppe et l'envoie à mon destinataire. Dans quelques jours je connaîtrais la marche à suivre pour enfin faire tomber cette sauveuse de malheur...

* * *

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
